ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hashweed
Devilmanozzy 18:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thought I'd welcome you back, as a lot has changed at Ghostbusters Wiki. Devilmanozzy 18:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Image:Ghostbusters-850837l.jpg(Dana/Zuul) Image Ghostbusters-850837l.jpg does not tell where it is from we like to know more about it. Where did it came from (publication/promotional image etc. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Both Images L_87332_d154345a.jpg, and L_87332_db1abed5.jpg do not appear to be from the movie Ghostbusters. I am wanting to know where the images are from. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Final warning I don't want to block you, but we need to know where the images your uploading are coming from. Final warning. I delete all images in question in a hour if no reply. I need to know this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Found a few of them finally through google and tumblr. They are publicity photos mostly. They either way do not belong here on Gozer, Zuul, or Dana's page. That and we don't really have permission for them either. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, most of my images were screen captures from the Blu-Ray version. Hashweed (talk) 02:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Quote Section in Zuul article For the quote section you added today in the Zuul article. The guidelines for quotes states only one quote box and three quotes total are allowed for each article. Please pick three and delete the other two. If not, in a day or so, I'll do it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I'm sorry about the picture thing we discussed on the Villains WIki. & you're right. I've shouldn't scolded you like some kid. I went too far. Can you forgive me? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Blu-Ray screenshots Hey is it ok to update/post screenshots taken from Blu Ray? Hashweed (talk) 04:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Hash :It should be. Try and upload one and see what happens if you want to be sure. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Most screen caps are screencaps of dvd 1999, and the new ones have been limited. Most newer screen caps the last 3 years have been from the blu-ray of 2009. I do also do uploading of the new blu-ray 4k screen caps too. But replacing or uploading newer version screen caps has issues. Neither of them are perfect, as the 2009 is better at the first half while the newest blu-ray 4k is good mainly for later parts like the gozer temple scenes and special effects (Particle beams, ghosts that glow, spark effects). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll upload a few and let me know if they're good or not.Hashweed (talk) 19:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Hash ::I tried updating the infobox for Zuul and messed something up. The high res image now shows full size on the Zuul page instead of smaller to fit in the infobox usual size. I tried adding values into the "width column" but it doesn't work. I tried reverting to the old image but it also shows up in its full size instead of shrinking to fit the infobox. Can someone show me how to properly change it or fix it?Hashweed (talk) 20:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Looking it over, it appears that you tried to remove fields "Character=" and added this random text "|box_width = 200px" at the end. Infoboxes can't work if broken. The "Character" field is a basic field in this wiki for a infobox along with the "image_size=225px" which regulates the image size. Without it, the image in the infobox goes ape-shit huge. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:26, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::To be blunt and to the point, just add the images and don't try to change or delete anything else in the infobox or gallery. It's either there to allow it to work or it's a standard we've established on this wiki. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Gallery code warning I guess you didn't see it in Devilmanozzy's Talk Page or the edits, but I've been specifically telling you to stop removing captionalign="left" from the gallery code in articles. Whatever justification you have for removing them is irrelevant. It's a rule here. The gallery code is listed in Ghostbusters Wiki:Editing Characters in the Editing Guidelines section. I'm suspending you for 15 minutes so you can read this message and the guidelines. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry :( Didn't see it. Will stop now.Hashweed (talk) 05:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'll remove the suspension. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::How or where am I doing it though? I've just been adding high res pictures mostly and only placing images within characters texts. I haven't been, at least purposely, changing alignment. Let me know so I can stop doing it cluelessly. ::::So far so good on adding images. I think the only guideline for adding images within text is don't do it excessively on a small article. If you have a big article with huge paragraphs, then the images are allowed. My rule of thumb is to always put images in the gallery section in order have them all in one place rather than populate the text. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:24, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll cut back on images within text. Let me know when I'm screwing something up as it is not intentional. Thanks.Hashweed (talk) 15:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. The only other thing I can think right now is to not copy character text word from word from another site and put them here, even if it's your own edit from another wiki or something. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:09, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The code should be "'"... why do you keep changing it to "'"? Anyways stop changing that already. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm not changing anything I swear. I'm just uploading and posting, not changing any code or anything. ::::::::Are you using Visual mode or Source mode when you are editing? If it's visual, try out source mode and see if this keeps happening. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::While I hate to do this, this is your final warning. We have asked about the same issue involving gallery settings twice and have tried to work with you. Also, looking at your edits, why are you literally taking frames of the same scene? Pictures are meant to give a brief picture of the events. I think there was over 4 for the rising of Zuul from the bed. I think one was enough. People have to be able to load the wiki articles and this isn't what people want to wait for. Anyways, this is the final warning. We have already tried to work with you once in the last few days. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:15, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not changing anything, and I'm looking at the source code and it looks like the code you want. This is literally a copy paste of what I see: " " Gallery GB1film2005chapter19sc001.png, etc.""''' :::::::::I haven't removed any captionalign settings, I don't know why you see it that way when I'm looking at it and I see it right there. :::::::::I'll delete some of the reduntant Zuul pictures but please don't ban me or kick me out because I'm not doing anything, I'm telling you what I see, the captionalign setting is right there and most of my edits have been done through the visual mode not source so I haven't touched any settings.Hashweed (talk) 12:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I just figured out the problem. It is the gallery builder, even though I have the Caption Alignment set to "Left" under the "Borders and Captions" submenu it still deletes this from the code when I post the picture. From now on I'll add the "align left to the source code before publishing.Hashweed (talk) 13:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :"source code" mode is all I use. I don't use the advanced editor or whatever wikia calls it because it pretty much messes up everything. The advanced editor wikia pretty much keeps on screwing up every time that make a new version of it is released. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) More bad practices, which lead to false information The image "GB1film1999chapter20sc005.png" was replaced yesterday to a blu-ray version. Please read the title of the image file. It is titled as a 1999 image, because it is. Once more, I think you are not considering what others will see after you edit. Accuracy is very important to a wiki when presenting information. A image that is miss credited in the title is a black eye to the article. There are reasons why I don't replace images every time a new version of the film is released, and this is one of them. Do we really need a new version of this image anyways? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:54, March 13, 2015 (UTC)